A Tale of Two Chiefs
by mongo765
Summary: After Trader Johann's death, Hiccup decides to journey south with Toothless. On his adventure he finds a fleet of strange ships under attack from pirates. While fending off the pirates Hiccup is badly wounded and recovers onboard one of the ships. While recovering Hiccup meets Moana and together they must set out on a quest to stop an evil that could threaten both their homes.
1. Chapter 1: Into The Great Beyond

***Updated 9/11/2017***

 **So I'm back! I realize that I never finished my previous HTTYD Fanfic. I will eventually get back to it, but for now I am going to focus on this story.**

 **Few things to get out of the way per usual:**

 **1\. In this story neither of the universes are based on our world geographically. If it was the two characters would be on opposite sides of the planet, one in the** **central-southern pacific, while the other in the northern Atlantic.**

 **2\. This takes place a year or two after the events in Moana, and after season 4 of Dragons: Race to the Edge (so before HTTYD 2) for How to Train Your Dragon.**

 **3\. Everyone speaks English. It just makes it a lot easier. I'm lazy like that.**

 **l4. Feel free to review. I love constructive criticism as it only helps me make the story better.**

 **5\. I do not own any of these franchises. Cliche, but I though you all should know.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It was the furthest south they had ever been. Hiccup and Toothless had left Berk a little over a week ago, setting out to explore the far southern islands. Much to Hiccup's surprise they had traveled much further than intended thanks to the favorable winds. Their previous adventures, much like the one they were currently on, had taken them out west and east, the later of which they had discovered a whole new land full of different kingdoms and cultures.

That adventure had taken place months ago. It was hard to find time for long expeditions, but whenever he could, Hiccup would take the chance. There was a lot dropped on his plate since the battle with the Green Death. Not only did he have to lead the dragon riders at the Edge, but he also had to work with his dad in preparation for his future job as chief of Berk. On top of that he had to defend Berk from various enemies, the most recent of whom had been Viggo Grimborn.

This journey south was just as eventful as their previous journey to the west. They had yet to find a continent, but instead had found a plethora of islands, some of which were inhabited, while others untouched. At first they encountered more viking-like settlements, but the further south they got the more foreign the villages seemed. Eventually they got to the point where none of the villagers on the islands had ever seen a dragon.

For some reason the dragons never ventured this far south, although Toothless was doing exceptionally well with the new warmer climate. The warmer weather never seemed to bother the dragons. The only change Hiccup could see was that it increased their appetite, although that was just speculation on his part.

These trips were good for Hiccup and Toothless both. Toothless enjoyed them as he was able to get more than enough of his fair share of flying, something he often lacked back on Berk because of Hiccup's busy schedule. On the other hand, Hiccup valued them as well, as he was able to reflect on the past and make peace with some of the events that had recently unfolded, while still fulfilling his desire for adventure.

The two were flying over open ocean, a few hundred feet up from the vast expanse of ocean beneath them. Above them were thick scattered clouds which appeared solid and soft to the touch, although Hiccup knew better. He had flown through them numerous times with Toothless. Sometimes, if they were high enough, Hiccup would feel a stinging sensation as they hit tiny ice particles at high speeds, while other times Hiccup would come out with some dampness in his clothes and hair.

As Hiccup loosened his grip on Toothless's saddle for a second to reposition himself, they were met with a powerful gust of wind. "Woah!" exclaimed Hiccup as he immediately grasped the saddle again and positioned Toothless's tail fin to allow them to go lower. In a few seconds Hiccup and Toothless were gliding over the ocean, descending to mere feet from some of the larger waves. The motion was flawless.

People were always surprised to see how well Hiccup and Toothless worked together, many theorized that they could read each other's minds, although that was a ridiculous assertion. It was mostly from the countless hours they had put into their flying.

Toothless spotted a larger wave ahead of them and tensed up. Hiccup noticed and together they executed a barrel roll and dodged the crest of the oncoming wave. After their fancy move they began to reascend and were back at their original altitude.

"That was a close one bud," Hiccup said exhaustedly as he scratched Toothless behind the ear. Toothless cooed but stopped suddenly as his attention was brought to the ocean below.

Toothless let out growl as Hiccup looked to see what he was focusing on. On the ocean in front of them sat an armada of ships. Around 20-30 of them. Some were quite large, bigger than the ones back on Berk, while others were smaller, almost like oversized rafts. Hiccup could see people on the ships, many of them running around in a frenzy. The scene below was very hard to make out so Hiccup took a second to scout out the situation.

Most of the ships were made of a single deck of wood with one or two supports on either side to help the ship stay afloat. These ships had a single sail, which reminded Hiccup of some of the ships he had seen before off the coast of the eastern continent that the locals called Sloops and Cutters. The decks of the ships were more open to the water and there were ropes connecting the sails and the masts to the decks. They seemed more like massive rafts with sails rather than the ships Hiccup was used to seeing.

These kinds of ships were the most common of the ones below, but there were a few others that were very different. These ships towered over the smaller ones. Their decks, much larger. The rigging, much more complex than the large rafts. They looked more familiar to Hiccup as he had seen these kinds of ships used by the massive kingdoms and traders to the east.

Hiccup and Toothless circled above, making sure to stay high enough so those below would not take a notice to their presence. Hiccup pulled out his spyglass he had made himself and took an even closer look at the scene below them.

There were three of the larger ships, all of which were encircling the smaller ships. Hiccup continued to monitor them, but was stunned to see that the larger ships were attacking the smaller ones. The larger ships were firing hooks at the smaller ones, hoping to latch on and bring them closer. Some of the men on the larger ships were firing arrows at the raft like ships as well. Hiccup could not see any of the people on the smaller vessels retaliating. It appeared that they did not have many weapons.

One of the larger raft like ships was pulled alongside the attackers ships. After a few seconds, some of the crew from the attacking ship boarded the smaller one with swords, shouting at the people on board.

"Alright bud, we have to help them," Hiccup said readjusting Toothless's tail fin and putting his mask down over his face.

Toothless snorted in agreement. "Let's go," Hiccup said as they began to rapidly descend.

Hiccup and Toothless set their sights on one of the ships being pulled in closer to one of the attackers ships. They aimed towards the source of the hooks the attackers were using. Hiccup made sure to line up their shot and quickly Toothless fired a plasma blast, breaking the boat loose from the attackers ship.

For a second everything was still. Everyone on both sides stopped what they were doing and stood in awe at the sight of the dragon and its rider.

The moment was gone in heartbeat.

The third ship maneuvered around to fire at Hiccup and Toothless. They easily dodged all the arrows and fired a few more plasma blasts at the ship. The central mast of the ship splintered and began to crumble onto the deck, collapsing on some of the crew and leaving the ship immobilized.

"Good shot bud. Over there!" Hiccup yelled, directing Toothless towards the boarded ship. The people on the smaller ship were fighting back with whatever they had. Some were using fishing hooks while others using their bare fists. There were scattered bodies on the deck, some wounded, while a few were motionless.

Toothless fired a plasma blast into the side of the attacking ship causing water to flood its hull. Toothless then proceeded to land on the smaller ship. A few of the attackers charged the dragon, but hesitated and were swatted away by Toothless's tail.

Hiccup got a closer look at the attackers. They all had long hair and looked fairly dirty. Some had pointed hats, while others did not.

Pirates.

Hiccup ignited his sword as one of the pirates lunged towards Hiccup. He easily sidestepped the pirate and kicked him off into the ocean.

Another group of pirates charged Toothless and Hiccup. Toothless easily dealt with the few charging him by swatting them away with his tail and claws, while Hiccup on the other hand had more difficulty with the ones burling towards him.

Hiccup parried one of the pirates with his sword and hit him over the head, knocking him unconscious. The second pirate engaged Hiccup and knocked him to the ground. Before the pirate could hit Hiccup with his sword he was impaled by fishing hook thrown by someone on the boat.

A third pirate charged at Hiccup, this one with a sword in one hand and a spear in the other. Hiccup tried to get up but was too slow because of his metallic leg. The spear hit Hiccup in his right shoulder as he was just getting up, causing him to hit the ground hard.

Hiccup looked over and saw Toothless viciously swat away the pirate that had struck his human, his aggression clearly driven by vengeance. Hiccup got a glimpse of someone running over to him, quickly taking off his mask off.

Hiccup tried to say something, but was only able to clench his teeth because of the pain from his right shoulder. Hiccup heard the person say something, but could not make it out. Then came a searing pain of the like he had never experienced before in his life.

The last thing Hiccup heard before be blacked out were three frantic, yet reassuring words, "You'll be alright." The world went black and the chaos around Hiccup was silenced.

* * *

Hiccup woke with a gasp. He had no recollection of the time, nor where he was. He was very disoriented. He found himself lying down in a small room. He could feel the room sway and creak with the waves below. He was onboard a ship.

Hiccup saw his arm was wrapped in a cast. It still hurt, but not as much as earlier.

"Toothless," Hiccup said out loud. Hoping his companion was still around somewhere. Hiccup scanned the room and saw an assortment of fruits and vegetables as well as ropes and other equipment. There were a few other beds and a single entryway that must have led to deck of the ship.

Realizing Toothless was not there Hiccup tried to get up, but was met with searing pain. Hiccup lied back down in defeat. He was not going anywhere anytime soon. Hiccup sat in silence. He could hear the distant voices of people yelling and the occasional footsteps from above.

Hiccup had no idea how long he had been out or how long he had stood there, staring at the ceiling. It seemed to be a relatively short time, but he couldn't be sure. After awhile the door to the room opened and in entered a young women.

"You're awake!" she exclaimed, sounding very surprised. She walked to the other side of the room from Hiccup and grabbed a cup of water before walking to Hiccup's bed side and offering it to him. "I bet your pretty thirsty."

Hiccup took the water and gulped it down. Indeed he was thirsty.

After finishing his drink he decided figure out what was going on, "Where's my dragon?" he asked politely, but sternly, hoping Toothless was okay.

The women looked puzzled before her face lit up, "Oh, so it is a dragon!" she said before responding to his question, "He's okay. In fact he's just outside the room. It took us forever to convince him that we only wanted to help you. He kept refusing to leave your side. I have to say, that's one loyal companion you've got there," she said complimenting the bond Hiccup and Toothless shared.

Hiccup leaned back on the pillow beneath his head in relief. He looked over at the women and got his first good look at her.

She had a darker perplexion of skin, one Hiccup had not yet seen on any of his travels. She wore a white dress made of a fabric Hiccup had never seen before (tapa or kapa, a common fabric used on many pacific islands) with various complex designs stitched into it as well. She also wore more of the same fabric for her top, leaving part of her mid section exposed.

Her hair was darker and hung down to her mid back. She wore a necklace around her neck with what seemed like blue rock or gem in the center.

Hiccup decided to speak up again, "So where are we and who are you?" he asked as he tried to sit up and lean his back against the wall, causing his right shoulder to flare up again.

The women rushed to Hiccup's side and softly pushed him down. "First of all, you need to stay put and rest. You won't be able to walk around for few more days," she informed Hiccup as she moved her hand away from him and took a step back from the bed.

"As for where we are. Well... we've moved north-west from the area where this happened to you," she said gesturing towards Hiccup's shoulder.

Hiccup was relieved. At least they were heading in the general direction of Berk.

The women spoke again, "We are part of the Motunui tribe and I am Moana, the chief of the tribe," Moana paused for a second before shifting the conversation, "I'm afraid I did not catch your name," Moana spoke with what Hiccup thought of as a strange accent. He had never heard anything like it before, despite all of his travels.

Hiccup was surprised. A tribe that roamed the seas. It reminded him of the Bog-Burglar's minus all the burglarizing, and the fact that this tribe had women as well as men.

Hiccup replied sounding more chiefly, "I'm Hiccup Haddock, of the Hooligan Tribe. My dragon's name is Toothless and we come from a northern island called Berk," Hiccup finished deciding to leave out the part about him being the heir to the chief of the tribe, thinking that it could make him more of a target.

"Well Hiccup Haddock, you are welcomed to stay here for as long as you need. We owe you the very least after you saved us from those pirates. We should find an island in a few days, although we never can be sure. For now get some rest. I'll be back to check on you soon," Moana finished turning around. She opened the door, and left the room leaving Hiccup alone once again.

Hiccup was relieved that Toothless was okay. There seemed to be no danger and all Hiccup could do was rest. For the next hour or so Hiccup thought about Moana. She was well toned and seemed very capable. If his memories were correct she seemed to be the one that had pulled the spear from his shoulder, although he wasn't sure.

Hiccup lost himself in his thoughts and eventually dozed off and fell into a deep, comfortable sleep.

* * *

 **Not sure when part 2 will be up. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2: Voyagers

**Here we go. Chapter 2. Spoiler Warning for Dragons: Race to the Edge.**

 **I recently re-watched Moana, paying close attention to the fine details. I changed a little of the previous chapter accordingly.**

 **Thanks for all the positive reviews last chapter, always feel free to leave reviews. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.**

 **As you may of noticed I also changed the title. Seems to fit more with where I want this story to go.**

 **Personally I like shorter chapters, from a writing stand-point and a reading stand-point. It makes you feel like your actually making progress in the book, but that is just me. What do you guys think of shorter chapters, or should I make them longer, say 3000-4000 words instead of 2000-3000? Keep in mind that longer chapters might mean longer time between updates.**

 **I do not own either Moana or the How to Train Your Dragon franchise. Understood? Good.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Voyagers

It had been a few days since the incident with the pirates. Hiccup was recovering well and was learning more about the people he was with. Moana told him all about their history and a story about a demi-god Maui.

Hiccup laughed at the prospect. All his life he had only known of the Nordic gods. Odin, Thor, Loki, and a whole array of others. Now he was beginning to think that there may be more to the world that he had ever known. Hiccup was open to the ideas presented by Moana and her tribe. After all, he was the one full of new ideas back home and look how things turned out there.

The stories Moana told were amazing, but she wasn't the only one with a story. Hiccup told her all about his own story. How he met Toothless. How he tried to show his whole tribe the truth about dragons. How he battled the Green Death. The long process of getting vikings and dragons to coexist. Moana was fascinated and was very much beginning to like Hiccup.

It was a clear sunny day when Hiccup finally left the small room on the ship. He was finally walking again, but there was still a lot of pain in his shoulder if he pushed himself. Moana tried to watch over Hiccup, but Toothless took over that job when he was on the deck of the ship.

Toothless was also getting along with voyagers of Moana's tribe. He was aching to go flying, but Hiccup was not ready for that yet. The voyagers were astounded by Toothless. They had never seen a dragon before and almost all of them came to the ship to see him at least once. Toothless liked the attention and even let some of the smaller children climb on his back.

All the time Hiccup was on the boat there had been clear weather. Until one day a massive storm loomed off on the horizon. It was coming right for them and sure enough the sea began to get rough.

Hiccup stood on deck until Moana ushered him back into the room yelling, "You're going to get thrown into the sea. Go."

Toothless clung to the deck the entire time, while the rest of the voyagers, Moana included, did their best to keep the ship in one piece while also holding their course.

Hiccup fell into an uneasy sleep that night. He was worried that the ship might go down, but reassured himself that the ship had probably been through worse.

The storm battered the fleet of ships all through the night, until finally letting up in the wee hours of the morning, just as the sun was beginning to peak over the horizon.

Hiccup was awoken by the yelling of people onboard and the faint sound of seagulls. "Birds!" he said to himself as he came to a realization.

Hiccup opened the door and was instantly greeted by Toothless. "Hey bud," Hiccup said as he scratched his friend behind the ear. "I promise, we'll go flying soon," he reassured the dragon.

Hiccup looked above the room he was staying in and saw Moana staring off into the distance, along with some of the others on board. They were discussing amongst themselves, Hiccup could not make out what they were saying.

Hiccup walked around Toothless and then saw it. What everyone was talking about.

In the distance was an island. It seemed small, but was still clearly far away. Hiccup could barely make out the lush greens that appeared to cover the heights of the island. It seemed like a promising sight.

Hiccup turned around and walked up to where Moana was talking with her father who Moana had introduced Hiccup to on one of his first days on the ship. He had been very thankful for Hiccup's rescue. He had been the one to save Hiccup's life by throwing a large fishing spear at one of the pirates.

"Good morning Hiccup. I take it you did not sleep very well last night," Moana's dad spoke as Hiccup approached them.

"Must have been some storm," Hiccup replied as took another look at the island they were approaching.

"Nothing we couldn't handle," Moana said as she smiled at her father. "As you can see we are coming up to an island. We've never been up this far north, and based on what you told us it is possible it could be inhabited. If that's the case we will move on."

Toothless let out a yawn below before proceeding to lick his feet. "Hopefully I'll be able to ride him today, and if that is the case I should be out of your hairs soon," Hiccup said looking down at Toothless.

"Nonsense," Moana's father said as Hiccup turned to face him. "We are honored to have you here Hiccup. You saved us and it is the least we can do for you." Moana's father pointed towards the island and continued, "That will give you and your dragon," he paused for a second to remember the name of Hiccup's dragon, "Toothless!" he said with pride as he remembered the name, "Plenty of room to roam. It must be tough for him to be confined to the small area of our ship. I'm sure you'll enjoy open spaces for a change."

Hiccup nodded in agreement and the three looked back to the island, which was now closer, showing them the true size of its interior.

The middle of the island was mountainous and seemed impossible to reach, while the exterior was low and flat and covered in trees. The jungle would provide voyagers with wood to build their homes and eventually establish a village.

Moana had told Hiccup about how the tribe went around establishing villages on multiple islands. She told Hiccup that shortly after they left Manitou they found other islands with villages like hers. In some cases, some of the inhabitants on the islands joined them in their travels.

Although all the different villages were technically part of one group, they were all their own tribes and adhered to their own rules and customs. Moana, her family and her tribe were greatly respected throughout all the villages, especially after word got out about Moana's adventure with Maui.

The fleet got closer to the island, crossed the reef, and landed on its shores. Everybody on the ships were happy. After weeks of being at sea they all finally got their feet on stable ground. It appeared that the island was uninhabited meaning the people of Moana's tribe would settle down and begin building their new village.

Hiccup disembarked the ship with Toothless. Hiccup had to jump off as the ship was a few meters off the ground. The impact caused the pain in his shoulder to resurface. Toothless saw Hiccup kneeling in the sand and came over to help him up.

"Thanks bud," Hiccup said as they began walking towards the treeline. Some of the people began pulling the ships up the beach, while others got to work building fires and setting up temporary shelters. The children did not contribute to the work, but instead ran around shouting and playing. Weaving around the trees and running out onto the beach.  
Hiccup smiled at the sight. Everybody was happy. It seemed just like Berk. Everybody happy and enjoying themselves.

Hiccup walked up to a tree at the edge of the beach and took a seat. He reached into one of his bag pouches and took out his notebook. He began sketching some of the men taking out the the boats.

He enjoyed drawing. Usually he did it when he was very emotional, mostly when he was upset or stressed out, but for the first time in a long time he felt relaxed, the worries of home far away.

As he was in the middle of sketching when Moana walked over and sat down next to Hiccup. "Are you going to leave soon?" she asked as she stared out into the ocean.

Hiccup put down his notebook and took a second before replying. "I don't know," was all he could say before Toothless nuzzled his head into Hiccup side.

"I know bud, soon," he said dismissively.

He returned his attention to Moana who was still not satisfied with his answer. "I can't stay forever," Hiccup said with a empathetic tone, "While it would be nice, I have a village to get back to. A father. Friends. All people who I care about."

Moana sat in silence. She was clearly disappointed by Hiccup's response, but understood his reasoning. She had people she cared about to. She had a whole village to look after herself, being chief and all.

"The thing is," Hiccup started again breaking the silence. "For the first time in a long time I finally feel relaxed. No stress. No fear. Nothing. I feel at peace and that's something I haven't felt since after we killed the Green Death," he said gesturing to Toothless.

"You're something different Hiccup Haddock." Moana said after Hiccup finished his little moment. "Everyone here likes you, and not just because you saved us from those pirates, but there is an adventurous spirit in you that people here can relate to."

Moana and Hiccup looked each other in the eyes before Moana finally spoke again, "You're full of mystery. The dragon rider from the north. The one with the metal leg," she nodded towards the sophisticated metallic object that was Hiccup's leg. "No matter when you leave, we will always remember you. It's not everyday you get to meet _The_ dragon rider," Moana finished emphasizing the.

Just as Hiccup was going to reply a man ran up to them, interrupting their conversation. "Sorry to interrupt Moana, but we have something you need to see."

Moana looked back at Hiccup with a curious and confused look on her face. Hiccup shrugged and they both stood up and followed the man with Toothless in toe.

They walked through the jungle at brisk pace, a little too fast for Hiccup, but he was not going to complain.

After walking uphill through the low lying jungle for a few minutes they finally came to a clearing that overlooked the beach where they had landed. There were a few men looking out over the beach, their attention focused towards the windward side of the island to the right of where they had landed.

"Over there. Those ships," one of the men said pointing towards two ships a little ways off the coast of the island.

"Could it be pirates?" Moana asked Hiccup.

"Let me see," Hiccup said pulling out his spyglass.

Hiccup took a closer look and saw that the ships were not familiar to him. "I haven't seen anything like th… wait." Hiccup took another look and confirmed his suspicions. "It can't be."

Hiccup was shocked. He thought they were all gone. Disbanded after Viggo's death.

"The marking on those sails. I've seen them before. They are the sigil of the dragon hunters, although I have never seen ships like that before," Hiccup said as he handed the spyglass to Moana.

Moana looked and saw the ships flew a insigna that looked like a red fist. "What does this mean Hiccup?" she asked.

"I have no idea. There are no dragons this far south. All I know is that they are not friendly. They attacked a bunch of villages that were friendly to me and my tribe," Hiccup said taking another look through the spyglass.

"They're coming towards the beach," one of the men pointed out.

"They know we're here," Moana said as she looked Hiccup in the eyes.

"We need to warn the people!" Hiccup said urgently, beckoning Moana to come with him. Two of the men stayed up for lookout while the rest ran down to warn the tribe and prepare for whoever may be coming their way.

Hiccup looked disappointed as they ran through the jungle, "Just when I thought I was done with this."

* * *

 **In case you have not watched the Dragons: Race to the Edge series, Viggo Grimborn was Hiccups archenemy in that series. He commanded the dragon hunters who had a massive fleet of ships. Spoiler: Viggo died in the last episode of season 4.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Dragon Hunters

**Here's another chapter. Thanks for the wonderful reviews. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Dragon Hunters

It took the group a few minutes to reach the beach, and by the time they got there it had already been too late. There were numerous dragon hunters already on the beach, gathering up the last of the tribe. Some of the hunters were inspecting the ships that were dragged ashore. Fortunately, none of the people seemed to be hurt. They were all being rounded up into one large group on the beach near the treeline, away from the ships.

"The boss will like this," one of the hunters said near the foliage where Hiccup, Toothless, Moana, and a few of her tribespeople were hiding.

Hiccup did not like the looks of things. There were too many dragon hunters and the ships anchored beyond the reef would also be a problem if he decided to take off on Toothless. Attacking the hunters would be problematic as they had most of Moana's tribe held hostage.

Moana looked deep in thought and the small group with them all showed expressions of concern for their people. Moana let out a frustrated sigh and spoke quietly, "How did they get here? There aren't any other boats on the beach."

Hiccup crouched down after scanning the beach one last time and replied, "They must have came ashore somewhere else on the island. It may be possible that there is a third ship. One we didn't see."

Moana looked over at the beach, she was obviously angry with their current position. "I was a fool for thinking we were safe. Now my parents and all the rest of the tribe are being held hostage," Moana spoke quietly.

"Hey, at least they don't know we're her…." Hiccup was cut off as a voice spoke behind the group.

"On your feet. Now."  
Hiccup and Moana stood up slowly as they turned around to see a group of dragon hunters with their weapons pointed at them. Toothless was growling, but had at least 8 hunters all surrounding him with spears, prompting him to not attack immediately.

Then out of nowhere came an arrow that punctured Toothless's backside.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled as he ran over to his companion.

Toothless let out a final roar before collapsing to the ground, lying motionless. Hiccup felt Toothless's underside and confirmed that he was just unconscious. Hiccup looked down one last time at his dragon before slowly standing up and staring down the hunters.

"Come with us," spoke one of the dragon hunters with an affirmative tone. The hunters grabbed Hiccup and all the other's weapons. With their weapons taken, the group began to walk, followed by a dozen fully armed and alert dragon hunters.

"Get that dragon shackled down!" one of the dragon hunters yelled as another group approached Toothless seemingly lifeless body.  
The group was led to where the dragon hunters were keeping the rest of the tribe. They sat down with the other tribespeople on the sandy beach, surrounded by 20 or so dragon hunters. It was eerily quiet, with the exception of an odd whisper or a cough.

Soon after they sat down, Hiccup saw the dragon hunters pull Toothless out of the jungle and onto the beach. He was harnessed and chained down, so if he woke up he would be unable to do anything to help them.

"So you've met these guys before?" Moana asked Hiccup who was sitting next to her.

"Yes, numerous times. Let's just say we don't have a good history," Hiccup replied thinking about all the past encounters with the dragon hunters. "I thought their leader was killed, but it seems they have reorganized and are taking orders from someone else. Who I have no idea."

A few of the hunters were talking amongst themselves a little ways away from them. Hiccup saw them continuously look over at him, almost as if they knew who he was.

After what seemed to be an hour, one of the hunters walked over to the group. "Dragon rider," he spoke to Hiccup. It was quite obvious that Hiccup was Toothless's rider, he easily stuck out among the tribespeople. "The boss wants to see you," the hunter finished.

Before Hiccup could comply, two of the hunters violently grabbed him and forced him along, earning some gasps and murmurs from the tribespeople who were quickly silenced by the guards.

Hiccup didn't struggle, but instead complied. There was nothing he could do at the moment. Hiccup obediently followed the hunter towards the beached ships. They walked around one of the larger ships before they stopped before what looked like a makeshift camp.

A table was set up next to one of the larger ship's pontoons. Next to it a few chairs were placed, with only one of them being currently occupied. The occupant looked confident and exhibited an aura of superiority.

The hunter who had led Hiccup there gestured for him to sit down in a chair opposite the supposed leader. Hiccup took his seat and was stared down by the leader.

After a few seconds of silence the leader spoke up, "What brings the well renowned dragon master this far south? A little far from your island, aren't you?" he finished with his rhetorical question.

Hiccup sat up straight in his seat. They knew who he was. It's not as if it was difficult to put two and two together. Not many people rode a nightfury with an artificial tail. Hiccup replied being tactful with the way he spoke, "I'd ask the same of you. I thought you were all gone."

The hunter chuckled before responding, "Sure, after you killed Viggo…"

"I didn't kill him," Hiccup interrupted against his better judgement.

The hunter paused staring Hiccup down again before proceeding, "As I was saying, after Viggo's death we were scattered, but we quickly recovered, finding new, strong leadership."

Hiccup sat in silence waiting for the hunter's leader to go on. The leader took a sip from his bottle he had on the table. Hiccup gave him a confused look as he wondered if he was drinking alchol.

After taking the bottle away from his lips the leader saw Hiccup's expression and spoke as he pointed to the bottle, "Water." He placed the bottle on the table with a thud that hung in the air.

"Now," the leader started again, "Let me introduce myself. I'm Murdock, the main leader of the new dragon hunters. Let me tell you," he said leaning in more towards Hiccup as his tone suddenly turning very dark and serious. "We will never forget what you did to Viggo. We are not friends dragon master. You are going to pay for your actions and you should consider yourself lucky that we are not going to hurt these "voyagers"." Murdock leaned back in his chair and continued, " I say an eye for an eye, what do you think Hoark?" he asked the other hunter behind Hiccup.

"I knew Viggo back when he was in charge. I say we kill that dragon. It's just as guilty. Better yet, let's make him watch," Hoark said as he quickly approached Hiccup from behind with his fists clenched, posed to strike.

"Enough Hoark," Murdock told his man. Murdock turned his attention back to Hiccup as Hoark backed off and leaned against the ship with his arms crossed. "Luckily for you, it is not my decision to make anymore."

Hiccup looked up as some of the hopeless feeling inside disappeared. He listened intently.

"See we have a new way of doing things around here," Murdock stood up and started to walk around the table. "I may be the leader of the dragon hunters, but I am not the "The" leader." Murdock stopped on the side of the table adjacent to where Hiccup was sitting and put his fists on the table before continuing. "Ever since the boss has heard whispers of you he has wanted to meet you. Not even I know what he wants, but I do know that we will be rewarded."

This was not what Hiccup wanted. He left Berk to get away from all of this, not to get thrown right back in. Now he wondered if he would ever see home again.

"So, we will take you with us to meet our leader, along with your dragon. Hoark," Murdock said turning his attention to his second in command. "Get that dragon loaded onto one of our boats and load him up on one of our ships. There should be an opening in the reef a little ways down the beach, use that to get it through."

Hoark nodded and took off to gather some men to help him. Hiccup was speechless, he was now a prisoner and no one would be able to help him. No one from Berk knew where he was. None of the tribespeople could help him. He was out of luck.

Murdock signaled for another hunter to take Hiccup away. "Don't do anything rash dragon master. The slightest move and we will not hesitate."

The hunter pulled Hiccup up and pushed him along. They walked around the ship where the large group of people sitting could see that Hiccup was alright. Moana saw Hiccup's sorrowful expression and knew he was in trouble. She wanted to do something, but knew there was no way unless she put herself, her people and Hiccup and Toothless in danger.

Toothless was being loaded onto a large barge by some dragon hunters who were preparing to take him onto one of their ships which were now anchored just outside the reef on their side of the island.

Murdock walked over to another dragon hunter and spoke silently to him, as Hiccup was being led to a small lifeboat beached on the shore. Apparently they had moved their boats to the beach from where they had originally landed.

One of the hunters approached Murdock and asked outloud, "What do we do with the tribe sir?"

Murdock turned his attention to the tribe and then to their ships. He then spoke loudly for all of his hunters to hear, "Burn all their ships. I don't want them following us."

"No," yelled Moana who was echoed by an uproar from the tribespeople. The hunters kept them all down pointing their spears at them.

A few hunters came from one of the small boats beached on the shore with torches. Hiccup was forced into one of the boats with a handful of dragon hunters just as Toothless was fully loaded onto the barge.

Hiccup looked back and could see the look of despair on Moana's face as she tried to calm her people down while looking back at the hunters who were preparing to burn their ships.

As the hunters began to throw their torches onboard the tribe's ships, a loud high pitched noise came from the sky, prompting the hunters to turn from what they were doing in confusion, searching for the source of the noise.

After a few seconds a massive eagle swooped down from the sky and snatched up two of the hunters, carrying them high up in the sky and dropping them over the jungle.

"What the hell is that!" yelled one of the hunters in a panic.

Immediately the hunters scrambled for their bows and began to take cover.

"Take it down!" yelled Murdock from his position near the ships.

The eagle came around again and took out more of the hunters. The hunters tried to fire at the eagle, but it was to fast and dodged all the arrows.

"We can't hit it!" yelled another hunter who began to run towards a boat. As he ran he was swept away by the eagle who slowly began to fly over the ships, some of which had started to burn. The eagle quickly beat its wings, caused the flames on the ships to extinguish.

Moana took the chance and charged one of the hunters knocking him to the ground with a solid kick to the chest. The rest of the tribe also sprung into action and began to take down the few guards who still stood around the group.

The beach had turned into chaos. Murdock ran to one of the boats with Hoark and they quickly got in the water, heading towards the ships moored just beyond the reef. Many of the hunters began retreating as well, but many were stopped as the eagle suddenly turned into a massive man, holding an equally large hook.

"You messed with the wrong people," he spoke with a serious yet charismatic tone. The large man charged the hunters who tried to retaliate but were beaten by overwhelming power. The large man simply swatted many of the hunters away with his hook while also throwing punches and kicking any who got to close.

Moana was also fighting the remaining dragon hunters with a paddle alongside her tribe.

The hunters on Hiccup's boat began paddling towards the reef. Hiccup took his chance and pushed himself overboard into the shallow water. Either the hunters didn't notice or didn't care, because they continued on, fearing the large man who had been coming their way. Hiccup tried stand up, but found it difficult as his shoulder began flaring up again.

Hiccup found himself struggling for air. He couldn't find enough strength to stand up as he was battered over and over again by the waves hitting the shore. Just as Hiccup was about to take in a large portion of water he felt a strong hand reach around him and pull him out of the water.

Hiccup had been pulled out of the water by the large man with a hook and would have found himself thrown halfway across the beach if it hadn't been for Moana. "Maui, No!" she yelled from a distance.

The large man who she had called Maui stopped what he was doing and put Hiccup down in the sand.

"He's a friend," she said running over to Hiccup. Hiccup sat up and got a better look at the large man. He was very muscular and had long dark hair. His body was covered with elaborate tattoos and he carried a large hook in one of his hands.

Moana knelt down next to Hiccup and made sure he was okay. "Hiccup this Maui. Maui this is Hiccup." Hiccup was stunned. This was the Maui Moana had talked about before. The demigod Maui. The shapeshifter Maui. Hiccup was speechless.

"Hello Hiccup. Sorry for the, you know, almost throwing you halfway across the island thing," Maui spoke as he reached out a hand to Hiccup.

Hiccup smiled and took Maui's hand. This was turning out to be an interesting day. Maui helped Hiccup stand up and as he did Hiccup looked around for Toothless. He didn't see him or the barge anywhere on the beach.

"Where's Toothless?" Hiccup asked sounding extremely concerned, the smile on his face completely vanished. Hiccup moved away from Moana and Maui frantically looking around to find Toothless.

"Wait, who's Toothless?" Maui asked Moana.

Moana turned from Hiccup and replied, "Toothless is Hiccup's dragon."

Maui was surprised. "A dragon? Hold up, you mean a real life dragon." Maui looked confused.

"I'll explain it to you later, come on," Moana said as she and Maui went after Hiccup who had started jogging down the beach to where the barge had been.

Hiccup looked out to the reef and saw a group of boats sailing through the opening in the reef. In the middle of the group of boats was the large barge with Toothless still on it.

"No! Toothless!" Hiccup yelled out desperately. The voyagers all turned their attention from their ships, to Hiccup was now kneeling in the sand.

Moana and Maui slowly approached Hiccup who was now completely devastated. They had taken his friend, his best friend. The friend he could always rely on. The friend who had shared all of his adventures. Now he was gone, in the hands of the dragon hunters.

Moana knelt down next to Hiccup, looking out at the boats as they were quickly boarding their ships. Moana placed her hand on Hiccup's' shoulder and spoke, "We'll get him back."

Hiccup and Moana knelt in the sand with Maui standing behind them. All of Moana's tribe had now also gathered around as in the distance the ships began to sail away. The sun was beginning to set and the sky was now glowing a bright orange.

"We'll get him back."

* * *

 **I'll try to get another update out in the next week. Please leave a review and let me know what you think of the story so far, or how I can make it better.**


	4. Chapter 4: Where We're Going

**So its been awhile. School has been very hectic lately for me, so I decided to put this story on a hiatus. School is now nearing an end so you can expect more, hopefully longer chapters, in the future.**

 **This chapter is short. Personally I like short chapters, but longer ones can be great to. Let me know which you prefer: Shorter chapters more often, or longer chapters with more time in between. Feedback is much appreciated!**

 **Title for the chapter is also a title for a song, bonus points if you know where it's from.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Where We're Going

It was a rather sunny day with only a few clouds in the sky. The ocean was relatively calm, allowing for smooth sailing for the three ships as they raced towards their destination. Onboard the leader Murdock and his second in command Hoark were below deck dealing with an import issue.

"He just won't eat sir!" said one of the Dragon Hunters to his leader. "We tried to give him water, but he just won't drink. We gave him chicken, pork, beef, everything we have, but he doesn't eat any of it."

Murdock listened with intensity, all the while gazing at the caged Nightfury, which returned the gesture in kind. He needed the Nightfury alive. His boss prefered his dragons alive, not dead. Murdock moved his hand from his chin and ushered to another hunter who held the keys for the cages.

"Open."

The hunter quickly unlocked the cage and opened it, making sure to get out of the way in fear of the captured nightfury. Murdock walked up to the Nightfury, receiving a defensive growl in response.

Murdock walked right in front of the nightfury, not but a few steps from its head. He then proceeded to point to a piece of meat on the ground. The dragon looked down at the piece of meat, but then looked back up at Murdock and hissed.

Murdock stood for a moment before charging the nightfury while letting out a gut wrenching shout. The Dragon prepared to strike Murdock, but was stopped by the chains around its legs and neck. Murdock continued his charge and landed a hit square on the Nightfury's head. Just above the center point between its eyes.

The blow caused the Nightfury to hit the deck hard. For a few seconds Murdock stood above the dragon, waiting for it to lift its head up. When the Nightfury finally raised its head, it let out another growl. Murdock raising his hand in a fist a brought it back down a second time. This time the Nightfury rose immediately, but did not let out a sound.

When the Nightfury looked up at Murdock, he again pointed to the meat on the ground. "Eat," he commanded before exiting the cage.

The Dragon Hunter shut the door and locked it, this time not being so cautious as before. Murdock began to walk back to the deck of the ship. Hoark took a second to look at the Night Fury, whose head was hanging low is despair. Hoark never had any hatred for dragons, but business was business and dragons needed to eat. He pitied the dragon, but did not dwell on it too much. He followed Murdock and left the dragon alone.

When everyone was gone the Nightfury quietly ate the meat before backing into the corner of the cage and making itself as small as possible.

"We should be all set," Moana said as she walked up to Hiccup and Maui who were having discussion about the Dragon Hunters.

"Ok, let's get moving as soon as we can. They already have a days head start," Hiccup said as he grabbed a bag full of his stuff and began walking over to the boat they had prepared for their journey.

It had been a rough night for Hiccup. For awhile he was lost, caught up in the sorrow of losing his best friend, but about halfway through the night he decided he had to go after Toothless. Maui had gone ahead to scout where the ships were and Moana sounded like she was not going to let Hiccup sail by himself, seeing how he had minimal experience.

Through the night they had devised a plan. With the help of Maui they were going to follow the ships and find out where they were going. They then were going to attempt to rescue Toothless if they could. After much discussion they began packing for the trip, getting little sleep through the night. When morning finally came, so did the return of Maui. He told them the direction the ships were and where they were going.

When Moana told her parents what she was planning they at first seemed skeptical. They urged caution, but understood her reasoning. They had to rescue Toothless for Hiccup, especially since Hiccup had saved them from their violent encounter with the pirates. They owed it to him to help.

As Hiccup and Maui were boarding the boat and preparing to set sail, Moana was approached by her father Tui. "Be safe Moana," he said calmly as he gave his daughter a hug.

"I will dad," she replied, breaking the embrace.

"We're going to leave the island. It's for the better since the hunters know we are here now," Tui looked back at the tribe who were building new ships and repairing the damaged ones. "We'll follow you when we are ready, won't be for a day or two though."

"Ok dad. Remember to head north. That's where the hunters are going." Tui gave his daughter a nod.

Moana turned around began running to the boat. "Goodbye dad," she said turning her head back as she ran.

"Goodbye Moana," Tui replied watching Moana board the boat with Hiccup and Maui. "Safe travels," Tui said quietly to himself as he watched the three push the boat from the shore and sail towards the horizon.


	5. Chapter 5: The Plan

**Short chapter just to let you all know I'm not done with this story. Will post the next chapter soon.**

* * *

Chapter 5: _The Plan_

The journey was rather uneventful. The weather had been fair and the sea had been mostly calm. Hiccup was lucky to have two expert wayfinders with him. Hiccup knew how to keep track of his position when he was riding toothless, but sailing was a whole different thing entirely.

Hiccup was never fond of sailing. There were a few times where his father had taken him out to sea to show him how to fish. He would explain to Hiccup all the parts of the ship and show him how to sail, but Hiccup never quite became proficient in the art. Hiccup could now hold his own on a ship, he knew everything about ships and how to sail them, but he doubted he could last very long on his own.

The raft was very different from the ships they had back on Berk. It was smaller and built very differently, as were all of voyagers ships. There was plenty of room for all three of them, but sometimes it did get a little crowded. Hiccup was impressed with Moana and Maui's skills with the raft. They stayed on course for the entire journey and were quickly catching up to the dragon hunters.

Hiccup was feeling very apprehensive. He hoped Toothless was okay and that the dragon hunters had not harmed him. He did not like the feeling of sitting around doing nothing while Moana had control of the raft and Maui scouted ahead for the dragon hunters.

It went on like this for quite some time. Maui would transform into his eagle form and scout ahead for the hunters ships, while Moana made sure they were heading in the right direction. Hiccup and Moana had plenty of time to talk. They shared many stories they had, both seemed quite interested in the other's life.

On the afternoon of the third day Hiccup noticed Maui returning and stood up in preparation for his landing. Moana finished tying some rope towards the front of the raft and waited for Maui as well. Maui came down on the raft, transforming into his human form right before landing.

Maui stood up and gave Hiccup and Moana his report, "It seems that the hunters have stopped on an island, but not just any island." He paused for a second. "This island is huge, and there seems to be some sort of village or base set up there."

Moana looked over at Hiccup after Maui finished, waiting to see if he would say anything. "It must be one of their bases," Hiccup paused before continuing, "or it could just be a village that the crew is stopping at, either way this is our chance to catch up and rescue Toothless."

Moana smiled at the fact that Hiccup finally seemed optimistic. "How far ahead are they?" Moana asked Maui.

Maui took a second before giving his estimation, "We could be there in a few hours."

Hiccup stood in thought for a second, a look of determination on his face. "So we would be there around dusk, just before the sun goes down?" he asked.

"Around that time, yes," Maui replied.

Hiccup's face lit up. "Ok, I have an idea," Hiccup said as he took a seat near the raft's small mast. "We find where their ships are moored and wait until the sun has gone down, and using the cover of darkness, we board their ships and find the one that has Toothless on it. If we find him we break him out and leave from there."

Maui and Mauna listened intently for the rest of Hiccup's plan. "If we don't manage to find him there that means the hunters took him ashore. If that's the case we'll go ashore and find where they are keeping him and go from there."

Realizing Hiccup was finished Maui chimed in, "We're going to have to be stealthy. We don't know how many more men they have on the ships or on the island."

Hiccup smiled, "Well considering how you handled the hunters back on the other island, I doubt a few hunters standing guard will be hard for you to handle."

Moana smiled at Hiccup's comment and said, "Nonetheless, we don't want to raise the alarm. That could make things much harder for us."

Hiccup nodded in agreement. "We'll stick together and search the larger ship first and go from there making sure to keep quiet. Sound good?" Hiccup asked.

Moana and Maui nodded. "Let's get going then," Moana said standing up and untying a rope to adjust the sail so they could speed up. With a small jolt the ship accelerated towards the island.

Hiccup stood at the front of the raft, looking out over the ocean, and spoke softly, "We're coming for you bud."


	6. Chapter 6: Murphy's Law

**Finally... another chapter ;)**

 **Just to let you all know that these new chapters are all unproofed drafts. I plan on going back through and making each chapter better(grammar and what not). I have gone back and updated chapter one(personally I think it is much better).**

 **Let me know what you think! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: _Murphy's Law_

They waited for dead of night to move in. There were a few torch lights coming from the decks of the ships, as well as a handful of guards on patrol. Maui had taken to the sky to provide overwatch and provide assistance as needed. Moana quietly paddled the raft alongside the closest ship. After they found a spot to tie the raft to the ship, Hiccup began to board, followed by Moana.

Hiccup carried with him his fire sword, as well as his shield/crossbow, which he had strapped to his back. Moana carried with her a durable wooden staff. The staff was made with a thick wood that made it much stronger than ordinary paddles or sticks.

As they were approaching the deck of the ship Hiccup looked down to see how Moana was doing. Of course she was fine, but the netting that was set up alongside the ship was giving Hiccup's metal leg some trouble. Hiccup looked back up and reached for the last rope before the top of the deck. As he was lifting himself up, his metal leg got caught in the netting causing him to jerk which made his shield clang against some metal on his suit.

Hiccup and Moana froze as the noise carried to the deck of the ship. Most of the guards did not hear the noise, but the one closest noticed and began to walk towards the side of the deck. Hiccup quickly and quietly climbed to the last rope and sat, waiting to see if anyone noticed the noise.

Hiccup heard the sound of footsteps approaching and prepared himself for the encounter. The guard approached the railing that lined the edge of the ship and looked over the side. Within one second the guard tried to jerk back and call out to his fellow guards, but was cut off by Hiccup grabbing him and pulling him over the edge, where he fell and was hit hard by Moana's staff mid fall, making him land in the water unconscious.

After readjusting Hiccup and Moana climbed the last length to the top. They both quietly set foot on deck and took cover behind a cluster of barrels.

As soon as they took cover behind the barrels a guard started to walk down the stairs that was near the barrels. Hiccup pointed towards the deck to signal to Moana that they needed to check below deck before moving on as the guard passed the barrels they were hiding behind.

They waited until the guard passed to move towards the doors the led below deck. The descended quietly and found themselves in a huge dimly lit hallway, lined with huge cages meant for dragons.

Hiccup walked down the hallway checking the cells for Toothless. Moana stood by the staircase, making sure no one came down. Hiccup checked the last cages and turned around and walked towards Moana.

"He's not here," he whispered.

Moana shook her head in acknowledgment. "Back to the boat then," she replied quietly.

Hiccup and Moana climbed back up to the deck and snuck past the guards to get back to the boat. Once down they slowly maneuvered around the ship, making sure to stay close to the side as to avoid being spotted by any lookouts.

The next two ships were all the same. All had empty cells, not even a trace of a dragon. As they were getting ready to push off from the last ship Moana spoke up, "Maybe these aren't the same ships that took Toothless."

Hiccup shook his head at the suggestion. "No. These are the same dragon hunters. If he's not on the ships then he is somewhere near that village on the island," Hiccup responded, making sure to keep his voice low.

"Alright let's go then," Moana said as she slowly turned the raft towards the sandy beach of the island. As Moana was slowly paddling she looked up to the sky and noticed a shadowy figure move across the sliver of the moon. Maui was still watching over them.

After a few minutes of paddling towards the beach they finally landed, pulling the raft up the beach and hiding it out of sight.

Hiccup and Moana moved towards the path that led up to the village, but were stopped when Maui swooped down from the sky, transforming back to himself. Maui immediately gestured for Moana and Hiccup to hide with him behind some shrubs. Moana and Hiccup snuck over and knelt down next to him.

"You guys can't just go barging in there," he said scoldingly. "The whole village is crawling with these guys. In fact, I don't even think this is a village, but rather a outpost. You guys need a better plan if you want to search for Toothless."

Hiccup and Moana were still for a second before Moana asked Maui, "How should we go about the search?"

"Well the whole outpost is centered around a single large pathway, so the quickest way would be to have one of you search either side. But you have to be careful, there are patrols all around the village, even at this hour."

Hiccup remained silent. Moana looked over at him worryingly before turning back to Maui. "Thanks Maui. We'll take that advice."

"Anytime kiddo," Maui responded. "Be keeping an eye on you guys from above. Good luck." Maui ran onto the beach, transforming back into his eagle form and ascending high into the night sky.

"Hiccup, are you okay?" Moana asked.

Hiccup shook his head before standing up. "Yeah. Just a little worried. I'll be much better when we find Toothless," he replied.

"Don't worry, we'll find him. I'll start searching the far side, you search the side closest to us. Sound good?"

Hiccup looked towards the village. "Sounds good," he responded. Moana smiled and began to turn to run towards the village but was stopped by Hiccup. "Wait," he said. Moana turned back to him. "Thanks for helping me. You know you never had to do this."

Moana smiled again, "Thank me when we find Toothless." Moana turned and began running towards the village. Hiccup smiled as well and made his way towards his side of the village.

Hiccup approached the outskirts of the village. There were buildings situated on either side of the path, some looked like average houses, while others were much larger. There were two watch towers situated at either end of the village near the central path, luckily Hiccup wouldn't have to deal with them as he would be staying behind the buildings. Hiccup hopped over a small wooden fence that surrounded the village and began to sneak around the buildings, looking for a place where they might keep Toothless.

Hiccup heard the sounds of conversation and laughter coming from one of the buildings that must have been the tavern. Hiccup kept moving until he came upon a large building that seemed like a mixture between a warehouse and a stable. 'This must be where they are keeping Toothless' Hiccup thought to himself. Hiccup approached a stack of boxes that were piled up near a window that led into the building. He climbed up them and slid through the window, landing with a thud on the other side.

Hiccup found himself in a large stall. Hay littered the ground, but there was nothing else with him in the stall. The building was not lit, save for the one torch that lit up the entrance. Hiccup got up and approached the entrance to the stall, opening it very slowly as to not make any noise.

Hiccup checked the corner stall next to the first one and found more of the same. Nothing. Hiccup checked the other one next to it and found the same again. He was about to check the one closest to the door when he heard a noise coming from the central stall behind him.

Hiccup ran over and opened it to find none other than his own best friend. Toothless looked up at Hiccup. His eyes went wide and he was about to let out a sound, but Hiccup quickly ran up to him hugging his large head, while also holding his mouth shut quietly saying, "Shhhhh. I know. I'm happy to see you too bud, but we can't let them hear us."

Hiccup slowly released Toothless's mouth, an expression of understanding present over Toothless's face. Hiccup stood up and looked around Toothless. Luckily they kept his tail and saddle on, but had him chained up by both of his back legs. Hiccup moved behind Toothless, "Let's see," he said to himself. Hiccup saw there was no way he could get the chains off except by force.

"Ok bud, I'm going to need you to extend those chains so I can break them," he said as he pulled out his sword. HIccup switched the function at the base of the hilt as Toothless stretched the chain to straighten it out. "Don't move bud, we've seen what this stuff can do."

Hiccup moved the sword over the chains and pressed the button on the sword. Out of the hilt came a small amount of Changewing acid, enough to erode the chains around Toothless's legs. Hiccup did the same to the other chain. "Ok, wait one second," he told Toothless.

As the bars continued to erode, Hiccup took a step back before instructing Toothless, "Pull on the chains now." Toothless obeyed and tugged on the chains with his legs causing the now weak chains to break. The chains fell from his legs to the ground. Toothless walked around feeling more free than he has in over a week.

"You ok to fly?" Hiccup asked Toothless. Toothless responded with a low purr, of course he was, he hasn't flown in over a week. "Alright let's get going."

Hiccup led Toothless out of the stall and was just about to lead him out of the stables when they were stopped by a group of dragon hunters headed by none other than Murdock.

"We meet again Hiccup," Murdock said with all of the cockiness Viggo had had before him.

"Murdock," Hiccup said stepping in front of Toothless as he ignited his sword.

Murdock chuckled as he took a step closer, "Tsk Tsk Hiccup. Wouldn't want to start a fight now, some of us might get hurt," he said as two hunters dragged Moana out in front of the stables.

Hiccup scowled and looked from Moana to Murdock. "Come on out Hiccup," Murdock said as he gestured for his men to make a circle around the path outside the enterence of the stables.

Hiccup hesitated for a second, but remembering that Maui was still above slowly moved out towards the center of the path.

Murdock was visibly pleased that Hiccup was obeying his commands. "That's it now Hiccup. No one needs to get hurt. Why don't you just put down your weapon."

Hiccup refused and stood firm with his back to Toothless who was watching the hunters on the other side.

Murdock seemed to be getting slightly annoyed, "What are you waiting for Hiccup? You don't want me to do something you'll regret." Murdock smiled at his remark, but his smirk was short lived.

Suddenly out of the dark night sky came Maui in his eagle form. He came down and picked up two of the hunters on Hiccup's side, just to the left of Murdock.

"It's the demigod!" yelled Murdock. The hunters held their positions as Maui transformed into his human form right next to Hiccup.

"You guys messed with the wrong people," Maui said as he prepared to strike at Murdock.

Much to Hiccup's amazement Murdock smiled as he was about to meet Maui's strike. Just as Maui was about to charge there came a booming voice from behind Murdock. "ENOUGH!"

Everyone stood still in response. Murdock and the rest of the hunters moved aside to reveal a man as big as Maui who was draped with a dark cloak. He carried a black staff with a silver hook at one end and carried an authoritative air with him. His dark thick hair paired with the dim lighting made the man's face appear dark and foreboding.

"You're dragon," he continued walking past Murdock, "Is mine," he finished as his face became suddenly visible to the torch light, staring directly at Hiccup. The man's face was littered with scars and he carried with him an enormous scowl as if he had never been happy in his life.

"Who are you?" asked Maui, still standing up to the massive man. The man ignored Maui and continued until Maui finally acted. "Enough of this," Maui said before he swung his hook at the man. The man reacted surprisingly fast and easily blocked the blow. Maui stood in shock as his hook was connected to the man's staff.

The man parried the blow and swung his staff down onto Maui's head causing him to fall to the ground unconscious.

"Maui!" came the frantic voice of Moana from where Murdock was standing.

The man continued to approach Hiccup. Hiccup quickly put his sword away. "Stand down bud," he told Toothless, recognizing that they could not beat this man and even if they could they still had Moana.

The man stood right in front of Hiccup. "Smart boy," he said looking down at him. The man looked around at all of his men then back towards Hiccup.

"Remember this when you are sitting in your cell boy. No one can go against Drago Bludvist without facing the consequences." Drago took one step back before yelling to his men. "Take them away! Grab their weapons and belongings! And chain that dragon back up."

Instantly the hunters surrounded Hiccup and Toothless. They took Toothless back inside the stables, while the picked up Maui and dragged him along with Moana and Hiccup into the heart of the village.

Drago looked on as his men worked. There was no trace of satisfaction on his face only more stoic expressions.

The next thing Hiccup knew they were all thrown into separate cells. It seemed like there was no getting out of this one.


	7. Chapter 7: A Timely Rescue

**So it's been awhile. I said I'm going to finish this and I intend to. So enjoy!**

 **Few things:**

 **1\. Yes Maui usually would not be easy to take down. Perhaps there is a reason Drago can take him down so easily. Guess you'll have to find out.**

 **2\. Feel free to leave reviews as always. Constructive criticism only helps me make my writing better.**

* * *

Chapter 7: A Timely Rescue

"YOU BETTER GIVE ME BACK MY HOOK RIGHT NOW! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHO YOUR MESSING WITH!" shouted the voice of Maui from the cell across from Hiccup. Moana's cell was next to Hiccup's. They could still talk to each other, but the thick wooden walls of the cells prevented them from seeing each other, with the exception of Maui who was right across from Hiccup's cell.

No matter how much Maui yelled, no one seemed to hear him or care. It had been two days since they were captured by Drago. The only time they saw the dragon hunters was when they brought them food, the quality of which was not very good.

"I don't understand?" came the voice of Moana from the cell next to Hiccup's. "How was the man able to do that Maui? I've never seen a person be able to block your attack like that."

Maui sat down in his cell, giving up on his shouting. "I'm not even sure," Maui said, staring straight at the floor of his cell. "Either that is no ordinary man, or he has some kind of special weapon. No normal mortal would be able to do that."

Maui shifted his posture to get a little more comfortable on the ground. "Without my hook, I can't shape shift. Without my hook, I can't break these damn bars," Maui said kicking at the metal bars of the cage.

Hiccup did not move, nor say anything. It was his fault these two were here with him. It was his fault his dragon and him were locked up. If only he had not been so foolish to travel so far south.

"Why are they keeping us here for so long? What are these people even doing? That man, Drago, seemed like he wanted your dragon for himself," Moana spoke, inquiring the last question to Hiccup.

"I've never heard of this Drago guy, but the dragon hunters are bad enough. I noticed that not all of these people here are dragon hunters though. They wear some kind of foreign armor I've never seen before. It is possible that this Drago guy is a new bad altogether, and if he is collecting dragons. That can't be good," Hiccup finished, leaning his head against the wooden wall behind him.

* * *

It had been a warm day. Sven sat in his chair on top of one of the three massive watchtowers that surrounded the outpost. He had his bow on the table in front of him and was currently inspecting his arrows as the bright orange of the sunset shined over the island.

Sven loved this time of day, just as the sun was setting. It meant that his shift was just about over. There had been lots of talk amongst the men about the dragon rider and his friends, including the apparent demi-god, of which many did not believe.

"Sven you up there?" a voice came from below. It seemed that Sven's shift was finally done.

Sven stood up and looked down the trapdoor at the man climbing up the long wooden ladder. "Bout time you got here. Was starting to wonder if I would have to take the night shift as well."

Sven took one last look on the horizon. Everything looked beautiful, except...something strange to the north caught his attention.

Just as the other man came through the door to take Sven's shift he asked the other man, "What you reckon that be?"

The other man took a look at what Sven was pointing at. They were just small dots far off in the distance. Small dots with wings.

"Maybe just birds?" the other man spoke dismissively.

Sven continued to stare as the dots came closer "Birds or maybe they could be….LOOK OUT!"

* * *

The tower erupted in a giant ball of flame. "Nice one Hookfang!" said the rider of the dragon. The Monstrous Nightmare and his rider circled around the village again and began to line up another shot at one of the other two watchtowers.

Out of the distance came 3 other riders. One on a Gronkle, two on a Zippleback and another on a Deadly Nadder. "You two help Snoutlout, create as much of a distraction as you can," the rider said to the two on the Zippleback, "Fishlegs, help me find them."

Fishlegs nodded and followed the other rider into the village. Between the Nightmare and the Zippleback the outpost had become a wreck. All three of the wooden watchtowers were up in flame, along with some other buildings. All over could be seen the wreckage of catapults, bolas and other contraptions that would have been a danger to the dragons and their riders.

"Astrid, look over there," said the rider on the Gronkle, pointing to a very square building towards the middle of the town.

"Okay Fishlegs, you cover me as I go look for them," Astrid said as she descended to the makeshift street in the center of the village. Fishlegs continued forwards and his dragon fired a lava blast the blew away a few soldiers who were preparing to fire a volley of arrows at him and Astrid.

Once close enough to the ground Astrid hopped off her dragon, axe in had. "Keep helping the others girl, watch for me when I come out." The dragon replied with a screech before heading back into the air to help the others with their distraction.

Down the road Astrid saw a large group of men, but one stood out to her. He was massive and held a large metal spear in his hand. "Bring them down!" she could hear his loud voice barking orders at the men.

Astrid did not waste time watching them. She ran up to the building that looked like a prison and busted down the door with one kick.

* * *

"What's that?" Maui asked. Just as the sun was starting to go down, there was a large explosion outside, followed by the sounds of yelling voices and even more explosions.

"Dragons!" Hiccup heard one of the men outside yell. Hiccup stood up in his cell, a large smile on his face. "It seems help has arrived."

After a few minutes of more yelling and explosions outside, the main door of the jail was busted in. "Who's there?" Maui asked, both of his hands firmly grasping the metal bars of his cell.

"Hiccup?" came a very familiar voice from the entrance.

"I'm here!" Hiccup answered, reaching out a hand through the bars of his cell. Astrid ran over to his cell first. She had found the keys by the entrance and proceeded to unlock the door.

As soon as the door unlocked the two fell into a deep embrace. "I'm glad your okay," she said as the two parted from each other. Then out of nowhere she punched him in arm, lucky the one that wasn't injured.

"What was that for?" Hiccup asked accusingly.

Astrid looked him straight in the eyes, the anger apparent on her face. "Oh I don't know, maybe for leaving the village for a whole month!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Okay we'll talk about this later, right now we need to focus on getting Toothless."

"Hey, I understand you two are busy in all, but we really could use a hand," Maui said sarcastically as he pointed to Moana's cell.

Hiccup grabbed the keys from Astrid and unlocked Maui and Moana's cells. "Okay quick introductions," Hiccup started as Moana and Maui exited their cells. "Astrid this is Moana and this is Maui. Moana. Maui. This is Astrid." Astrid seemed taken aback by the size of Maui, he was even larger than some of the buffest vikings back on Berk.

"Astrid and I will go find Toothless, you two should go find where our gear is. Be quick about it, we probably don't have much time."

And from there the group split apart, with little time for introductions. Moana and Maui headed on foot towards the building that appeared to be the barracks for the outpost, meanwhile Hiccup and Astrid hopped on Stormfly and proceeded to fly to the stables where they were keeping Toothless.

"That big barn looking building. That's where they are keeping Toothless," Hiccup yelled, pointing to the building being guarded by half a dozen guards. At this point Fishlegs was flying alongside them.

"Alright, clear a path. We need to get Hiccup to Toothless," Astrid yelled towards Fishlegs all the while signaling with her hand for Fishlegs to engage the guards around the stable.

Meatlug and Stormfly descended upon the guards, most of whom were concentrated on putting out some small fires that had started around the stables.

Meatlug fired a lava blast at two of the guards, hitting one of the guards shields and knocking both of them to the ground. The Gronckle continued to descend on the guards, and upon landing on the ground, proceeded squish another guard near the entrance.

At the same time Stormfly shot some of her spikes at the other guards, hitting one and causing him to go down, while the other two lifted their shields and blocked the incoming projectiles.

Stormfly landed aggressively, immediately entering a fighting stance. Astrid flew off of her dragon, axe in hand and proceeded to charge the last two guards.

While the fighting continued outside the stable, Hiccup ran into the stables. He ran right to the stall where he remembered Toothless being kept before and sure enough he was still there.

"Toothless!" he exclaimed running up to his best friend. Hiccup instinctively reached for his sword, but realized he did not have any of his belongings. "How are we going to get you out bud?" Hiccup asked out loud.

He looked around the stables and saw nothing of use. "Alright, lets try blowing this chain off," he suggested, removing the muzzle around Toothless's face.

Toothless cooed at Hiccup before turning towards where the chain met the floor. He bent his head lower to the ground and held his feet firmly to the ground before firing a blast at the chains.

They immediately broke off the floor. "Ok, were going to have to leave these on for now, until we find a way to get them off later," Hiccup informed while gesturing for Toothless to follow him outside the stable. Toothless seemed slower than usual, possibly because of the lack of food he had been getting lately.

"Hiccup," Astrid yelled from the front doors of the stable. "You got Toothless yet?"

Hiccup and Toothless walked up to the front door of the stable. "I got him, but he's too weak to fight," as Hiccup said this the dragon gave him a low growl. "I mean he's not at his full strength," Hiccup corrected. Toothless could probably still fight on the ground, but aerial assaults would probably be tasking on him at the moment.

"Well at least he's okay," Astrid started. Fishlegs and Meatlug had taken to the air again and were wreaking havoc on a group of archers further down the road from the stables. "We've got them pinned on that side of the outpost. They could make a run for the ships, but we don't have enough firepower to drive them ba…."

Before she could finish a ear piercing yell came from above the barracks as the roof exploded into a thousand splinters. Maui was back in the air again and began diving at the guards who had taken a defensive position around the gate that led towards the ships.

"I think we have enough firepower now," Hiccup said smiling at the sight of Maui back in action. "Toothless and I have to get this chain off his leg. They probably have a forge around here, I'll search for it. You get those guys out of here," Hiccup finished pointing to the guards down the street, who were in a sheer panic at the sight of Maui picking them off one by one.

"We'll drive them back to their ships," Astrid said heading towards Stormfly. Before she could hop on the dragon Hiccup stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"One more thing," he said before planting a quick kiss on her cheek. "Thanks for the rescue."

Astrid smilled, "Anytime babe, but we are going to have a talk after this." She said pointing at him as she hopped on Stormfly.

"Let's get going bud," Hiccup called to Toothless as he took off down a road that ran perpendicular to the road the stables were on.

It didn't take them long to find the forge. It wasn't massive by any standards, about the same the one back on Berk had been before the dragon and human alliance. There Hiccup quickly found what he needed and removed the chains from Toothless's leg.

"Okay bud. I know its been awhile, but let's check how they are doing," Hiccup said as they exited the forge. Hiccup hoped on Toothless's saddle and they both took to the air.

Hiccup could tell Toothless wasn't flying as well as they had before, but that was too be expected after being grounded for so long. They could see the rest of the dragon riders still engaging the rest of the guards, many of whom were starting to make a run for the ships.

"To the docks! Retreat!" Hiccup heard one of them yell as he flew over the battle. Hiccup combed the streets as the came back around the outpost again and he saw Moana outside the barracks fighting one of the last guards that was still in the outpost.

Hiccup adjusted Toothless's fin and almost as if they shared the same mind, they dived towards the barracks in one fluid motion. The guard knocked Moana to the ground and went in for the finishing blow, but Moana used a sword, no, Hiccup's sword to block the downward thrust. Just as the guard was going to go in for another strike, he was abruptly lifted up into the air and thrown to the other side of the outpost.

Hiccup and Toothless turned around and landed right outside the barracks. "Are you okay?" Hiccup asked as Moana got up from the ground.

"Yes, I'm fine. That was a close one, and I believe this is yours," she said holding out his sword. Hiccup took the weapon and expected it to make sure it was undamaged as Moana turned around to pick up a bag that was laying on the ground.

"This is all of our stuff," she said walking up to Hiccup. Hiccup took the bag and strapped it to Toothless's saddle.

"I think it's time we get out of here," Hiccup said. Hiccup hoped on Toothless and reached a hand for Moana, indicating for her to hop on as well.

"Uh, are you sure?" she asked, hesitant to ride the dragon.

"Of course, just make sure to hang on," he said, hand still outstretched.

Moana thought, _to hell with it_ , and took Hiccup's hand. Before she could even have second thoughts they were in the air. The sight that they saw was beautiful.

Astrid, Fishlegs and the twins were in the air, chasing the remaining guards down the hill from the outpost back to the docks, all the while Snotlout was on the ground with his dragon ablaze. It was truly a fearsome sight. Maui circled overhead, seeing that he was not needed at the moment.

Astrid, seeing Toothless and Hiccup back in the air pulled back and started to fly alongside them. "We got them on the run!" he she said triumphantly.

Hiccup gave her a smile before Moana spoke from behind him. "I don't think they are running anywhere," she said smugly.

Off in the distance a deep horn blew and over the ocean beyond the docks and the dragon hunters ships, Hiccup could see a small fleet of ships approaching.

"Just in time," Moana finished as the ships continued to approach the island.

* * *

 **Again, please leave a review. Plan on getting the next chapter out in the near future.**


End file.
